


Room with an Alien

by Not_So_Good_Writter



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Good_Writter/pseuds/Not_So_Good_Writter
Summary: Minimoose was, probably, the smartest member of Zim's crew
Relationships: GIR & Minimoose & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Minimoose (Invader Zim), Minimoose & Zim (Invader Zim), Minimoose & Zim's computer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Room with an Alien

Minimoose was not stupid

Yeah, he liked acting silly. He enjoyed being funny and a little weird, but he was not oblivious. He knew what to make of situations, unlike Zim and his other robot companion, Gir.

He knew what the Tallest were like the second he saw them on screen, somehow giving Zim both amused expressions and sneers in the span of one second

Zim was not respected at all. He immediately knew

They talked about him and his mission like they were big jokes. And Minimoose had a feeling that if they somehow got their thumbless hands on them, Zim and his little robot crew would be done for

But Minimoose was smart. Smart, strong, and unique. That's what his creator made him feel, and he was confident that it was all true.

Minimoose was special. Zim made sure of that.

If the Tallest ever came, he'll use all his power to protect his weird family, even if he seems to be the only one who sees Zim and his team as such.

Did that fact prove he was smart, too? The fact he recognized this team was more than just a team? Or did that just make him more sentimental than the others? Even the Computer seemed to not acknowledge this fact, and he was the other smart member of the crew.

Maybe he was wrong to think of them as family? Perhaps he was being stupid?

No. No, that wasn't it

Minimoose was not stupid.


End file.
